1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile electronic device that outputs sound and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices such as a mobile phone and a mobile television device produce sound. Due to hearing loss resulting from aging or the other factors, some users of the mobile electronic devices feel difficulties in hearing the produced sound.
To address that problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-209698 describes a mobile device with a sound compensating function for compensating the frequency characteristics and the level of sound produced from a receiver or the like according to age-related auditory change.
Hearing loss has various causes such as aging, disease, and exposure to noise, and has various degrees. Therefore, the sound may not be compensated enough for the users only by compensating the frequency characteristics and the level of sound produced from a receiver or the like according to the user's age as described in the above patent literature.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a mobile electronic device and a control method that adequately compensates the sound to be output according to individual user's hearing ability to output the sound more easily heard by the user.